LOTM: Darkness Incarnate: Liberation of Mobius Part 5 - The Old Mobian Hedgehog Counterpart Rivals Meet
(Having found out Princess Sally was taken by the Invaders, Sonic now begins searching for her) Sonic: (Running) I need to save Sally! I won't let these Invaders do what they want to her! (Suddenly stops running) Sonic: But I don't know where she is... (Sighs) I should not have left the others so soon... I have no idea where to even start looking... What to do? ???: Well well well. Look who's back. Sonic: Huh? That voice... (Sonic turns around and he sees a green hedgehog with a black jacket) ???: Been a while huh Sonic? Sonic: Scourge! What are you doing here!? Scourge: I live here. What's so shocking if you find someone in their home? Sonic: The fact that you are an enemy! I bet you are helping Myotismon or those aliens! Scourge: Both answers are wrong. I'm not helping that stupid vampire. And I'm not helping aliens in killing humans. I've changed. Sonic: Changed? Scourge: Yeah. You know the robot Bender? Sonic: Yeah. He Dib and they're friends are the ones who beat that guy Discord after Megatron was beaten. Scourge: Right. But before all that a team that I'm part of has help him deal with some other villains. Sonic: What? Scourge: See here's how it is. (Scourge then told Sonic about the team he's part of the called 'The V Team' how they were once a villain team but they changed to protect the Multi-Universe. And how they worked together with Bender and his firends) Sonic: Hmm... All right I'm convinced your not working for Myotismon. But I still dont' trust you. Scourge: I don't expect you to. We've been fighting for awhile the two of us. Sonic: Yeah. But if your not with Myotismon or the aliens then maybe you can help with something. I'm trying to find Princess Sally. Scourge: I heard she was taken by Myotismon. Sonic: According to what I heard she was but then when the aliens came they took her. So you have any idea where she is? Scourge: Not a clue. Sonic: FIgured as much... Scourge: But maybe my friends have an idea where she is. Sonic: Your friends? Scourge: Yeah. I brought members from my team here to relax given that the wars were finally over. But then Myotismon came and we got sperated. Help me find them and I bet one of them knows where Sally is. Sonic: You and I working together? Scourge: You know its right now your best chance to find your princess. Sonic:.... All right Scourge. I'll find your friends if you can help me find Sally. Scourge: Then we got a deal. I'll begin my own search. If you find any of them have them meet here. (Hands Sonic a map with where he want them to meet) Sonic: Got it. Scourge: Good luck. (Runs off) Sonic: I better get to work. To be continued. Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:What If Adventures Category:Side Stories Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate - Liberation of Mobius